


Counterbalance

by basketofnovas (slashmarks)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Mattie try something new in bed. Or, well, out of it. Canada/America in that order, with predicament bondage, a crop and nipple clamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterbalance

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from kinkmeme. Request was for a healthy established relationship with BDSM, trying something new, and use of the safeword, with a bonus for Canada topping.

Alfred shifted on his toes, unable to stay still. Mattie rolled his eyes and finished pulling the rope tight, slow enough not to jerk, so that he was stuck; his cuffed hands were held up by the rope strung through the hook in the ceiling, so he couldn't rest off of his toes, but his hands weren't pulled quite high enough that he could actually lean on the bonds for support comfortably.

Mattie moved forward again to wrap an arm around his brother's waist, tucking his chin over Alfred's shoulder. “You good?”

“Mhmm.” Alfred wiggled against him, making Mattie bite his lip. “Aren't you going to start?”

“Be patient,” Mattie retorted, slapping his hip lightly. He got another wiggle, and turned so that Alfred could feel the effect that had on him pressed up against his ass. Then he stepped away, back to the box on the counter.

He rummaged through it quickly, grinning a little when Alfred whined at the noise. “Patience!” he called again, pulling out the nipple clamps.

Unlike the position, Alfred was used to the clamps. Mattie grinned at the whines he got in the process of attaching them, and couldn't resist pulling his brother forward to kiss him hard.

Which sent Alfred, trying not to dangle from his wrists, totally off balance and Mattie had to stagger to catch him and there was an embarrassing moment of flailing before they got straightened out.

“Sorry.” Mattie grimaced apologetically.

“It's fine!” Alfred grinned back. “Take it easy, Mattie, it's all good.”

“Giving me orders?” Mattie asked, just to see the sudden flush across Alfred's cheeks. He laughed and pulled on the chain between the clamps, receiving a moan.

He pulled back and walked around to take out the crop. “Ready?”

“Green,” Alfred answered. Mattie saw him twist his wrists to grip at the rope with his fingers. They clenched so tightly they were going white.

"You shouldn't be so tense,” Mattie breathed out against his neck, instead of beginning the beating. He got a shiver that time.

That was nice, he mused, kissing open mouthed along Alfred's shoulder. Very nice. Alfred's skin tasted like salty sweat and, strangely, bubblegum. Maybe it was the shampoo. He resolved to ask, like he did almost every time, and then promptly forgot all about it as Alfred rose a little bit higher on his toes to press into Mattie.

Reluctantly he finally pulled away, shifting his grip on the handle of the riding crop.

The first blow was not actually a blow, just a tap, but Alfred flinched hugely, anticipating more. Mattie let himself laugh.

“Jerk,” Alfred said.

“You love me,” Mattie said, and actually smacked him that time, on the other side of his ass. Alfred yelped.

After that he started the beating, although he still kept it light. He was playing with Alfred still; a smack to one side of his ass, then down to his thigh, then the other thigh. Then back up against his shoulders, carefully skipping certain areas of his lower back because sure, they'd be fine with kidney damage eventually but man, it would suck.

Not that he was hitting that hard. He eyed the way Alfred was twisting a little in the bonds, but his feet looked steady. He was making those cute little breathy noises, “Uh uh uh,” in the back of his throat.

Mattie stepped forward again to kiss the red marks on his shoulders and back. “You're gorgeous.”

“Mm?” Alfred mumbled, then, seeming to register the compliment. “You'd better believe it!”

“And so modest.” Mattie pinched the skin of his thigh just below his ass.

“Fuck you!”

“Thought you wanted to save that for later, eh?” Mattie grinned into his brother's skin.

“Then hurry the hell up.” Alfred stuck his tongue out.

Mattie reached over to grab at his tongue, and then when Alfred tried to turn his head away thrust two fingers into his mouth lightly. When Alfred tensed, he froze his hand, but there was no bite or yell and he didn't tap out with a foot, so Mattie stroked the inside of his mouth lightly.

“This is nice,” he said. “Right here. Maybe I could just fuck this instead of your ass.”

Alfred made a muffled protesting noise and Mattie laughed, pulling his fingers out and stepping back to go back to the beating. “Good boy,” he murmured, just before letting go with a more serious blow to his thigh.

With that, he started off harder, aiming to get his skin to redden evenly. Alfred jumped and twitched and shuddered, and it was _gorgeous,_ so fucking gorgeous “Love your squirming, so beautiful,” and when had he started saying that out loud?

He paused in his blows, watching Alfred shift and raised his hand for one final strike, coming down on his brother's hip--

And Alfred jerked to the side, went too far and lost his balance for real, hanging from the wrists. Mattie's heart lurched.

“Red,” Alfred gasped, “Mattie shit get me down--”

He dropped the crop mindlessly, hurrying forward and dragging his brother up to balance him against himself. “You're okay,” he said, “I'll get you down just get your feet again so I can take the ropes off – are your ankles okay? You didn't hurt anything?”

“Jesus, Mattie, I'm fine.”

But Mattie could see the fearful twist to the grin and his own breathing sped up again. He had to fumble at the fucking knots because his hands were shaking – bandage scissors on the bookshelf three feet away, but he was already on this and there, they'd come loose.

Alfred lowered his arms gratefully, flexing his elbows. Mattie reached over to undo the buckles to the cuffs he'd attached the ropes to and just dropped them to the floor too. The nipple clamps went next. He'd clean up later.

Instead of worrying about that, he slid his arms around Alfred and pulled his brother, shaking slightly, against his chest. “Alfred? You there?”

“Yeah,” Alfred mumbled against his neck. “I'm good. Just, um, thought I was going to fall for a minute and my arms kinda hurt now.”

“I know.” Mattie felt weak with relief entirely out of proportion. “I mean, okay. Let's get you to the bed?”

“Okay,” Alfred said, and let himself be led.


End file.
